The Veloz Guide to Brunant
The Veloz Guide to Brunant is a travel guide to Brunant, published by Veloz Travel Publishing, a small subsidiary of the Veloz Group. It was written by travel journalists Elly Casement and Martin Viergens. The authors *'Martin Viergens'- Originating from Niesburg, Martin has had a passion for the culture and history of Brunant. He has traveled all over, visiting ancient sites, walking the streets of colorful mediaval towns and participating in local festivites. *'Elly Casement'- Born in Charles Town, Elly is a veritable foodie (and a self-titled culinary explorer), and enjoys discovering little wineries in the Chester Valley, trying out the best (and occasionally the worst) in Brunanter dining and crossing mountains just to try the local cheeses. Suggested itineraries We've added these itineraries to give you some ideas about how you can combine points of interest in Brunant into your vacation *'The Wine Route': For foodies, this is the perfect getaway for two. After a day or two exploring Grijzestad's old town, head out towards the Chester Valley, Brunant's wine region. Either head out to the Kleinebeek in the north or start south in the Central Chester. You can visit the little wineries along the route and do wine tastings (be sure to reserve) before stopping in Charles Town for Lunch. Visit the Secret Lakes nearby and before heading south, trying out wines in the Ambrosian Hills. End your trip in lovely Sint-Anders, with a nice dinner on the Old Market Hall. *'Exploring Ancient Brunant': Head out to Brezonde and take some time to walk the old town, see the city ruins and the many monuments. The next morning take one of the tours heading out to the Seven Cities. They may not cover all the site, but be sure to visit Amphisium and Zatram. By lunchtime you should be back in Brezonde, after which you can take a train to Niesburg, where you can see the ancient monuments and sights, enjoy the nightlife and have a nice dinner on the square. You can spend the night there or take a late train back to Koningstad. Things to see and do Here's a list of things to see and do in Brunant, from visiting medieval castles, to museums and mountains. We have added a rating guide of the locations, to assist in determining which are worth visiting or not. Keep in mind that these are general guides, so peope with a specific interest may be geared towards certain sites over others. *1 star = Not a necessity if time strapped *2 stars = Worth a visit given time *3 stars = A definite must-see / worth the detour Koningstad Koningstad, as the capital, is the point of arrival for most visitors and is a must-see in Brunant. Home to historical, political and cultural sites, it can be seen as having a bit of all Brunant has to offer. It has a variety of unique and distinct neighborhoods, from the 16th century old town to the modern and busy financial district. Be sure to spend good time in Koningstad to see, taste and experience all it has to offer. *'Grafstad'- A colorful historic district known for its 16th and 17th century constructions **'Market Plaza'- Historically the site of the weekly market, this plaza is the location of many old houses, including the first ever built in the city. **'Realpaleis'- The working and private residence of the king and his family, this beautiful 18th century palace is an elegant architectural gem. Worth visiting but beware crowds of tourists and crowded queues. **'St. Peter's Church'- A stunning renaissance renaissance church used for royal weddings, known for it's decorations and stained-glass visits. Does not take too long to see and only costs 2€. *'Koningstad Centrum'- The political center of Koningstad and site of the congress. **'Koningsberg Palace'- this palace serves as the location of Bunant's congress. it is not as touristic as the royal palace, but is nicely decorated and is still worth a visit (and it's free too). **'State Museum'- This museum houses a beautiful collection of historica and cultural items. Worth a look to discover more on Brunant and how it has been shaped. **'National Museum of Art'- probably the finest art collection in the IWO (ranging from medieval to 2oth century), the NMA is a definite must-see, along with it's extension in The Port. The 6€ entry fee covers both. **'St. Sebastian Church'- a beautifully designed 18th century church. Architecture junkies will be sure to enjoy seeing it the most. **Other sites- Brunant's thinnest house, the Jugendstil city hall and the Royal Mint *'The Port'- The city's old port district, once an eyesore is now being reshaped and rebuilt **'Koningstadion'- No visit to Brunant is complete without seeing the Koningstadion. If you're lucky you can catch a game between some of Brunant's best football clubs, and if not you can still admire this temple of football. *'Business District'- The modern financial core of Brunant and the IWO, it towers over the city. **'Dial Tower'- Criticized by some for looking like a phallus or egg, Dial tower is a design icon in the city. If time-limited you can skip this, or just see if driving past. **'The Spire'- Set to open in October, the Spire is the tallest Building in the IWO. Be sure to visit the lookout, which offers a 360 degree view of the city. *'Charleston Beach'- An affluent beachside district **'National Automobile Museum'- For the car fan, this is the place to go to enjoy seeing a stunning collection of classic cars. **'Charleston Casino'- The only casino in Brunant, it is not a must-go but for simple holidaying in the capital can be fun to enjoy. **'Vandelet Quay': A shopping lane along the Dortmund River, it is a nice spot for a stroll or to enjoy ice cream by the river. For the shopper there are several nice boutiques. *'Newtown'- A modern, eco-oriented neighborhood in Koningstad **'West Galleries'- The largest shopping center in Koningstad, it has a variety of stores and locales. *'Arabian Quarter' **'Koningstad Mosque'- Reminiscent of the Turkish mosques, the Koningstad mosque is nicely designed and features beautiful interior decorations. Call to inquire about public visiting hours beforehand. **'Koningstad Souq'- A popular arabian-style market, it is well-known for selling everything from Arab goods to antiques and even fresh fruit. Almost like visiting the Middle-East, but much more secure. **'National Cemetery'- The burial place of many famous Brunanters in history, politics, military and the arts. It may not be for everyone, but one can admire the gardens and decorated mausoleums. Brezonde Founded in 535 AD, Brezonde is the oldest inhabited settlement in Brunant. The charming town is famous for it's historic Byzantine and Arab constructions. *'St. Nicholas Church'- The oldest surviving church in Brunant (c. 760), it was used for over 1000 years until closed for repairs. This is a nice historical site to see, but keep in mind that visits are very limited. *'Brezonde Castle'- A magnificent 12th century castle with a red gatehouse, it is the oldest surviving fortification of Brunant. Worth the trip, especially if a military junkie. *'Burzand Mosque'- A 9th century mosque, it is a beautiful example of medieval Arab architecture. *'Sant-Antonio Mayor'- An elegant 19th-century shopping street, be sure not to miss the passo as you see Brezonde. Gawk at the 5000 euro dresses in the windowfronts and enjoy the beautiful art nouveau buildings. *'Museu nas Arts Barzuna'- This museum covers the artwork of Barzuna artists, from Cape Cross, Brezonde and Koningstad. While having some good works, most of it is not as stunning as other art museums in the country. Cape Cross Cape Cross, overlooking the Mediteranean sea is a beautiful town. For the Lovian tourist is is the perfect place; Mediterranean style with the language they know. *'Cross Castle'- This old fortress serves as a local history museum, showcasing historical artefacts. But , it also offers stunning views of the sea and the town, and is great for a bite at teatime. *'Ferrard Gardens'- containing plants and flowers from around the world, this is a beautiful botanical garden, sure to be a hit with nature lovers. *'Caroman Museum'- This museum is dedicated to Caroman, one of the best-known Brunanter artists. The house was where he hid out during WWII and where he was killed. This is the most extensive and valuable collection of his. *'Temple Pub'- The Temple Pub is a famous pub known for it's music, and where several stars of the 1960s began their careers. A nice visit if staying to drink or eat, but not really for sightseeing. Cape Cross Parish Outside the cities there are many other sites and locations worth visiting. Some are off the beaten path and not touristy, but they are real hidden gems. *'Seven Cities'- These are seven ancient Arab, Roman and Byzantine settlements found around Cape Cross. While mostly away from major towns, these are worth the visit, in particular the ruins at Amphisium. *'Airdrie Castle'- This extensive 18th century estate was owned by James Carrington and his descendants. The beautiful house and gardens are a nice visit, being quite close to Koningstad. *'Cape Cross National Park'- A beautiful spot of nature in northern Cape Cross, this is one of the best parks in Brunant. Stand on the cliffs overlooking the Mediterranean, swim in Crabs Bay or climb the 1200 meter Mount Hargreaves. Category:Book Category:Tourism Category:Veloz Group